Sweets Melody Private School
Sweets Melody Private School (Suītsu Merodī Shiritsu Gakkō) is the school that Maria and her friends attend. It runs from elementary school to high school and has dorms (game only). 'Rules' #Students shall arrive 10 minutes early. #Students must wear their uniform properly and beautifully. #A student should always believe in themselves. #Do not come to school with untidy hair. #Students must address their teachers with respect. #Students shall not leave school grounds without permission. #Students must finish vacation homework with time to spare. #Students who are issued 100 warnings shall polish the statue of Sweets Melody's founder until they are able to see their reflection on it. 'Uniforms' The uniforms in Sweets Melody Private School are almost the same as all schools in other Pretty Country/''Story of World'' franchise. 'Elementary School' The main colors of the female elementary school uniform are red and white. It consists of a white collared shirt with a red bowtie, paired with red pleat skirt. The girls wear white medium-length socks with ruffled cuff, and white Mary Jane shoes. The male elementary school uniforms are a white collared shirt with a red tie, paired with red shorts reaching their knee. They wear white socks and white sneakers. For autumn and winter, students wear longer design of the spring/summer outfit. Female students switch to white stockings and black lace-up boots. 'Middle School' The female's middle school uniform consists of a white collared shirt adorned with a dark blue bowtie, paired with dark blue pleat skirt. They wear white medium-length socks and white sneakers. The male middle school uniform consists a white collared shirt adorned with a dark blue tie, paired with dark blue shorts reaching their knee. They wear white socks and white sneakers. For autumn and winter, students wear longer design of the spring/summer outfit. Female students switch from socks to white stocking. 'High School' The female's middle school uniform consists of a white collared shirt adorned with a gray bowtie, paired with gray pleat skirt. They wear black medium-length socks and dark red loafers. The male middle school uniform consists a white collared shirt adorned with a gray tie, paired with gray formal pants. They wear black socks and brown loafers. 'Other uniforms' Hoodie jacket For autumn and winter, students wear zipped hoodie jacket in addition to school uniform. It has swirl design colored in each race' respective color. 'Facilities' *Grade 1 to 6 classrooms *Principal Office *Teacher's Room *Gymnasium *School auditorium *Rooftop *Dormitory (game only) 'Notable Staff' *Jiro Anzai (Headmaster) *Risa Kashiwagi (Elementary school teacher) *Mutsumi Tokugawa (Junior high school teacher) *Ayane Natsui (High school teacher) *Shota Kujō (P.E. teacher) 'Notable Students' ''Story of World (anime) '''Elementary School' 4th grade or below= *Heinz Kirschbaum (Grade 3) First Class (5th and 6th grades)= *Maria Hautbois *Rin Achterberg *Gianna Motta *Sandra Young *Claire Tipton *Christine ter Avest *Mitzi Heuer *Verena Ott *Reni Kirschbaum *Charlene *J-Z *Francine Alves *Calista Martinez *Saki Kurumizawa *Isabella Hernandez *Gaston Art *Bastian Schnapp *Matteo Zappa *Austin Dewdrop *Elijah Isaksson *Frederik Bommelund *Simon Pedersen *Konrad Wolf *Chizuru Ogasawara |-| Second Class (5th and 6th grades)= *Dana Jakobsdóttir *Beata Oskarsson *Pirjo Reponen *Stefanie Dalsgaard *Mina Espensen *Wu Xuan Yu *Anita Şahin *Misaki Ohara *Park Joo-yeon *Eleonora Ivanova *Nevena Tadić *Martina Drobny *Alisa Zelenko *Vladimíra Horník *Sofija Kovačić *Ludmiła Stanislawski *Ruud Janssen *Toby van Houten *Xavier Feustel *Pavel Sokolov *Yuya Sato *Natsuko Himemiya |-| Junior High School Grade 7= *Yulia Borisova *Patrick Dupain |-| Grade 8= *Tomoko Kuroda *Maximilian Achterberg *Markus Achterberg |-| Grade 9= *Romeo Cavadini *Walter Ott <\poem> |-| Senior High School Grade 10= *Lars Heinrich *Walter Ott |-| Grade 11= *Kyōsuke Ohara |-| Grade 12= *Guillermo Hernandez |-| 'The Shining Tower' Elementary School *Jasper Bommelund (Grade 1) *Zita Isaksson (Grade 1) *Heinz Kirschbaum (Grade 5) Junior High School 'Grade 7' Note: Names in asterisk (*) denotes a student who has transferred from Vineyard Private Elementary School. Class 7A *Maria Hautbois *Rin Achterberg *Gianna Motta *Sandra Young *Claire Tipton *Christine ter Avest *Mitzi Heuer *Verena Ott *Reni Kirschbaum *Charlene *J-Z *Francine Alves *Calista Martinez *Saki Kurumizawa *Isabella Hernandez *Gaston Art *Bastian Schnapp *Matteo Zappa *Austin Dewdrop *Elijah Isaksson *Frederik Bommelund *Simon Pedersen *Konrad Wolf *Chizuru Ogasawara Class 7B *Dana Jakobsdóttir *Beata Oskarsson *Pirjo Reponen *Stefanie Dalsgaard *Mina Espensen *Wu Xuan Yu *Anita Şahin *Misaki Ohara *Park Joo-yeon *Eleonora Ivanova *Nevena Tadić *Martina Drobny *Alisa Zelenko *Vladimíra Horník *Sofija Kovačić *Ludmiła Stanislawski *Ruud Janssen *Toby van Houten *Xavier Feustel *Pavel Sokolov *Yuya Sato *Natsuko Himemiya 'Grade 8' *Yulia Borisova *Patrick Dupain 'Grade 9' *Tomoko Kuroda *Maximilian Achterberg *Markus Achterberg Senior High School 'Grade 10' *Romeo Cavadini 'Grade 11' *Lars Heinrich *Walter Ott 'Grade 12' *Kyōsuke Ohara Category:Locations Category:School